Cinta Merah dan Biru Kejernihan
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Merah dan biru mempunyai dua sisi sifat—positif dan negatif. Tapi, cinta Akaba dan Kakei hanya mempunyai satu sisi dan satu pencerminan. My first shonen-ai fict, for Eyeshield 21 Vivaration Festival, August: Colour. RnR?


**Cinta Merah dan ****Biru**** Kejernihan**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Romance

**Hayato Akaba—Shun Kakei**

For Eyeshield 21 Vivaration Festival, August : Colour

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Hayato Akaba. Jika mendengar nama itu, warna yang pasti akan terlintas dalam pikiran adalah merah. Kenapa harus merah, bukan kuning atau semacamnya? Jawabannya, memang karena Akaba sangat identik dengan warna merah.

Rambutnya, gitarnya, dan barang-barang lainnya yang ia miliki, pasti berwarna merah. Akaba memang seorang maniak merah. Tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa merah itu sangat identik dengannya. Sifat yang ada pada warna merah itupun, juga cocok dengan sifat Akaba yang sebenarnya.

Merah mempunyai dua sisi sifat—positif dan negatif. Dua sisi sifat itu sangat melekat pada warna merah, membuat sifat itu tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja dari warna merah itu sendiri. Yah, sifat yang ada pada warna merah itu juga sangat serupa dengan sifat Akaba yang sebenarnya.

Positif. Ada sesuatu yang positif tercermin dari warna merah—namun lebih mengarah kedalam masalah jiwa. Cinta, kasih sayang, romantisme, kasmaran, dan hal-hal yang berbau romantis. Ada pepatah, tak ada hidup bila tak ada cinta. Itu benar.

Negatif. Banyak sesuatu negatif yang tercermin dalam warna merah—kebencian, disosiatif, persaingan, kemarahan, konflik, dan sebagainya. Pembunuh yang identik dengan darah pun, tak bias dihilangkan dari warna merah.

Namun, Akaba menyukai warna merah bukan karena negatifnya, melainkan karena positifnya. Ia memang selalu menyimpan kekesalannya sendiri, tapi ia sangat peduli pada teman-temannya. Bahkan, Akaba rela membatalkan kepindahannya ke Teikoku Alexanders hanya demi Bando Spiders.

Tapi, Akaba bukan hanya menyukai warna merah. Selain merah, ia juga suka biru—sampai kacamatanya pun berwarna biru tua. Mengapa?

.

.

.

Jawabannya, karena ia mencintai lelaki berambut biru tua itu—Shun Kakei. Hanya dia yang mampu menerima Akaba meski penyakit darah rendahnya terkadang selalu menghampiri dan menerjang Akaba supaya ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Biru juga—mempunyai dua sisi sifat. Positif dan negatif juga.

Negatif. Biru—melambangkan kebencian yang meletup-letup. Melenyapkan asa akan kecintaan dalam benci. Menghilangkan cinta dan menggantinya dengan benci, dendam, dan rasa ingin membunuh yang besar.

Positif. Biru—melambangkan kejernihan, dan cinta juga. Jika kau mau berenang di kolam renang, kau bisa memastikan air itu jernih atau tidak, dilihat dari warna biru yang ada pada air. Selain itu, pikirkanlah lagi tentang arti negatif biru. Jika kau benci polisi karena polisi itu menyakiti temanmu, itu artinya kau menyayangi temanmu, 'kan?

.

.

.

Kakei juga begitu. Ia menyukai warna merah positif karena dia juga cinta Akaba. Tapi, bayangkanlah sekarang Kakei memakai baju berwarna merah menyala. Yang pasti pertama terlintas dalam pikiran adalah, fashion sense Kakei sangat buruk!

Dia tak pantas memakai merah, tapi ia suka merah—bukan berarti ia mau memakainya. Akaba juga—tapi ia pantas dengan kacamata warna biru tuanya. Itulah hidup, saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Cinta Akaba pada Kakei, sama halnya dengan warna merah positif—memberikan cirri khas romantisme tersendiri dan berbeda dari lainnya. Cinta Kakei pada Akaba, sama halnya dengan warna biru positif—cintanya akan tetap bersih dan takkan ada noda yang bisa mengotori cinta itu.

.

.

**Owari (The End)**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Hmm… Satu lagi yang gak jelas dari saya. Maaf ya, soalnya saya ngetik di warnet, jadi ide saya tidak jernih—seperti cinta Kakei pada Akaba. XDD *kicked*

Fict shonen-ai pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau romance-nya enggak kerasa… T.T

? : Mana sekuel 'Sisi Cinta Seorang Taka Honjo'?

Author : Eeh? Kamu siapa? Kok ada disini? Sekuelnya…

? : Gak penting aku siapa, yang penting mana sekuelnya? *maksa*

Author : Akh, itu… *kabur setelah bayar uang warnet*


End file.
